


Сон в зимнюю ночь, или Игра в кости

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: играя в кости с дьяволом, легко проиграть душу, но и выиграть можно все, что угодно. Делайте ставки, господа!<br/>Жанр: рождественская сказка<br/>Фик написан до выхода седьмой книги</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон в зимнюю ночь, или Игра в кости

Не надо было поддаваться на уговоры старого хитреца: глупо как. Под Рождество сидеть в опере и слушать «Фауста»! Но умеет, умеет уговаривать. Как однажды уговорил выступить в роли убийцы, и все разыграл, как по нотам: выпил нужное зелье, в нужное время подставился под «Аваду» Под Снейпову «Аваду», потому что ритуал возвращения должен был провести именно человек, пославший «Аваду», не то ничего не вышло бы, остаться бы Дамблдору там, в пустоте. Рискнул и выиграл. Точнее, они оба рискнули — и выиграли, говорил Дамблдор, только Снейп так не считал. Ненависть, как смола, раз замарался — вовек не отмоешься, уж сколько его физиономией возили по грязи после убийства… да нет, при чем тут инсценировка, настоящее было убийство: только вот «иногда они возвращаются». И до сих пор какая-нибудь Рита Скитер в информационный штиль, уставив руку в бок, пытается порассказать о нем ту правду, что хуже всякой лжи. Из Хогвартса, понятное дело, пришлось уйти, о чем, впрочем, жалеть не приходится. На новом месте и зарплата лучше, и статус выше, и простор для исследований шире. Но дерьма Снейп наелся предостаточно. 

В театре о дерьме бы думать не пристало. Ложноклассические колонны полукругом, всюду красный плюш и сусальное золото, и особенный запах театра — грима, пыли и духов. Непривычно в кургузом смокинге, и шаг не тот, и жесты не те — не хватает длинной мантии. Одно утешение: вишневый смокинг Дамблдора смотрится на том и вовсе нелепо, напоминая красную курточку Санта Клауса. Старик не обижается на язвительную усмешку, лучезарно улыбается в ответ. Из ложи — роскошный вид на море голов в партере и закрытый занавес. Хорошенькое свежее личико, ямочки на румяных щечках, выглянуло из соседней ложи, скрылось за бархатной гардиной. Вместо нее показала огромные зубы то ли тетка, то ли мамаша. Кошмар. Поспешно отвел взгляд. В ложе напротив выпучил глаза толстяк, разложивший по белоснежному воротнику сизые апоплексические щеки.

Но сжалились боги: погас свет, милосердно скрывая ужасное, поднялись крылья занавеса. Действо началось.

Вот показался певец, представляющий черта, красные рейтузы обтягивают подрагивающие ляжки. Встал в позу, выпятив сытый животик. Но голос хорош: колоратурный бас, от которого подрагивают висюльки на громадной хрустальной люстре. Багровые искры рассыпаются от блесток, приклеенных Мефистофелю на веки хитроумным гримером. Увидеть бы этому маггловскому черту пламя в глазах настоящих демонов — завопил бы во всю свою великолепную глотку; поставленным своим басом заорал так, что люстра осыпалась бы с лепного потолка, наделав в зале несчетных бед и разрушений.

Надо закрыть глаза, слушать, как бархатный бас сплетается с золотой канителью легкой французской музыки. 

«Сатанатам правит бал… тар-ра-рам… Сатанатам…»

Что еще за Сатанатам, кто такой? Нет его в программке.

Ах, да. Задремал, однако. А что Дамблдор? Наклонился вперед, опираясь о бортик ложи, на губах — мечтательная улыбка, в стеклах очков — отсвет неземного наслаждения. Глаза за очками плотно закрыты. Спит эстетствующий лицемер сладким сном человека, которого не мучает совесть. 

Немолодая Гретхен в белом платье невинной девицы разбирает фальшивый жемчуг у картонного окна. Прижала пухлые ручки к арбузной груди. Нет, с закрытыми глазами определенно лучше.

А на улице — шабаш, ведьмина свадьба, хоть Вальпургиеву ночь отгуляли еще в мае. Воют и крутятся снежные смерчи, поземка с шипением стелется над тротуаром. Надо было сразу аппарировать домой, но решил прогуляться: от духоты, от искусственных блесток, от облака приторных духов и пота, висящего над партером, в голову забрался Сатанатам, гудит басом и топает фальшивыми копытами. 

Народ толчется на улицах, хоть и непогода; все хотят праздновать Рождество. Ветер швырнул в лицо горсть колючих ледяных игл, расхохотался злорадно в трубах. Вот, зайти в темный безлюдный переулок, аппарировать оттуда домой, выпить зелья — пусть сдохнет проклятый Сатанатам… там правит бал! тара-ра-рам. Тьфу.

Из подворотни выскочил маленький, темный, квадратный, схватил за рукав — а длинное пальто уже по колено в снегу, и в волосах сосульки.

— Простите, сэр, — искательно заглянул в глаза.

Шабаш продолжается. Неужели у магглов бывают такие лица?

— Если у вас есть свободные полчаса, не соблаговолите ли уделить их моему хозяину? 

Улыбается беззубым ртом; нет, один зуб все же уцелел, торчит посреди рта, желтый и покосившийся, как могильная плита на заброшенном кладбище.

Бордель тут у них, что ли?

— Простите, я спешу.

Отцепись, мерзкий карлик, не то худо будет. Никто и не узнает, какой смертью ты умер в этом переулке.

— Всего лишь полчаса, сэр, я вас умоляю. Хозяин очень просит: один из приглашенных гостей сегодня не явился.

— Это что, званый ужин?

— Нет, сэр, партия в кости.

Не ходи за ним, предупреждает внутренний голос. Партия в кости, надо же. Однако, все происходит, точно во сне, когда совершаешь нелепые поступки, а сам уверен — так и надо, все правильно. 

Дом старый, над входом — кованый фонарь, качается на ветру, обливает карлика жидким маслянистым светом. 

Еще и горбун к тому же.

Карлик-горбун услужливо распахивает двери, кланяется низко, растягивает лягушачьи губы в подобострастной улыбке. 

Если вы задумали нехорошее, друзья мои, вас ожидает неприятный сюрприз.

Карлик принимает пальто и указывает на дивной красоты резную лестницу, укрытую ковровой дорожкой. Подниматься неспешно, чтобы разглядеть висящие на стене портреты, написанные явно рукой одного художника, трудолюбивого — портретов великое множество — но не слишком даровитого. Лица прописаны тщательно, но неинтересно, скучные, в общем-то, лица. Однако и назвать художника бездарным язык не поворачивается: от глаз на портретах кровь застывает в жилах, такие они живые. Точно вся душа нарисованных людей изобразилась в сверкающих глазах, чересчур выразительных для таких серых лиц. 

Что там за вопли наверху?

— Нет! Еще партию! Я отыграюсь… дайте мне отыграться, умоляю!

Тщедушный юнец отчаянно цепляется за косяк. Из приоткрытой двери доносится шум приглушенных голосов и запах дорогого табака. Литой мужчина с гладкой, как пуля, головой, берет юнца под локоть и сводит вниз по лестнице, вежливо, но непреклонно. Глупый, проигравшийся карась лишь слабо трепещет плавниками.

Не пора ли покинуть это злачное место, шепчет внутренний голос, но карлик топчется за спиной, а навстречу уже вышел осанистый седой хозяин, вежливо улыбаясь одними тонкими губами; глаза холодные, оценивающие.

— Как это любезно, сэр, что вы согласились зайти, потратить свое время на скучного старика. Впрочем, обещаю: скучать вам сегодня не придется.

Это заговор затейников: все стараются развлечь Снейпа в рождественскую ночь.

Гостиная огромна, невероятно огромна для такого небольшого, в сущности, дома. Кажется, пространство здесь скрутили в какую-то хитрую дулю, вроде ленты Мёбиуса, и показывают эту дулю окружающим, лукаво посмеиваясь. За неимоверно длинным, под стать гостиной, столом, притихли люди; настороженные глаза вперились в старика и нового гостя. Старик важно кивнул, и все выдохнули; шепоток побежал, расстелился над столом поземкой. Предложили стул — уселся, стул непривычно жесткий, лопаткам больно от резьбы на спинке.

Правила игры уловил не сразу: играют парами, один на один, каждый трижды бросает кости, ставкой — кучки треугольных жетонов. Стол завален медными жетонами, одни новенькие, яркие, другие — стертые временем, с прозеленью. Новенькие ценятся выше, потертые насыпают горкой. Изредка игроки достают из карманов серебро, к таким тут же начинают набиваться в пару. 

Набеленная, нарумяненная старуха жадно уставилась на почерневший серебряный жетон с полустертой буквой F, щедро сыпанула против него яркую пригоршню меди. Противник, одышливый толстяк, засопел, покрутил кости, перстни на пальцах жирно блеснули — пятерка. Старуха выбросила тройку, махнула сухой, птичьей кистью в досаде, мол, не везет сегодня. Толстяк торжествующе выкатил глаза. Не он ли сидел напротив в оперной ложе?

Люди гибнут за металл… тара-ра-рам.

— Что будете ставить, сэр?

Маленький, сухонький, с масонской булавкой в галстуке — неужели не перевелись еще масоны в Британии? 

Игроки уставились с непонятной жадностью. Вон их сколько, вон сколько жетонов валяется на столе. Или наскучили друг другу?

Интересно, сколько стоит жетон? Пошарил в кармане в поисках денег — что-то незнакомое растопырило острые углы среди приятных кругленьки галлеонов. Вытащил руку (игроки и дышать перестали) — на ладони красноватыми отблесками переливался массивный, червонного золота треугольник, выпуклая готическая S красовалась в центре. 

— Ах-х-х, — пронеслось над столом; игроки повскакали с мест, кричали, просовывали потные, возбужденные лица между чужих рук и плеч, стараясь протиснуться поближе, звенели медью и серебром.

— Тихо! — громоподобный рык прокатился над залом, качнулось пламя свечей в канделябрах, и стало — тихо. 

Хозяин странного притона, глядя неотступно, а глаза, как черные провалы, и в самой глубине мерцает раскаленная точка зрачка, подошел, отодвинул набеленную старуху — та отскочила; уселся рядом, проскрипев тяжелым стулом по паркету. 

— Ставка, — сказал он негромко и вытряхнул на стол такой же тяжкий, червонный треугольник с выпуклой буквой, но только — «H».

Сухонький масон принес на подносе игральные кости. Хозяин предложил великодушным жестом: гость — первый.

Кости скользкие, теплые, шевелятся в руке, как зверушки. Проиграть не хочется, совсем не хочется, томно сосет под ложечкой. Не надо было соглашаться, стряхнуть бы этого проклятого горбуна, и прочь из темного переулка... Кости с треском прокатились по сукну, остановились: четыре и три. Семь.

Старик кости не перекатывал — гладил, ласкал узловатыми пальцами; бросил. Грани, испещренные точками, замелькали: три и четыре. Семь.

Игроки выдохнули, свечи облизнулись пламенными языками.

Снова кости зажаты в руке, и, кажется, вправду они там живые, и думают о чем-то о своем, о скверном думают… Пять.

Старик обозначил улыбку углами губ, и тонко зазвенело в голове. Палочку достать, обездвижить его «Ступефаем», и бежать отсюда, бежать, пока кости катятся по столу, пока не улеглись на гладкий тяжелый бочок. Восемь.

Ладони вспотели, и на лбу испарина; игроки сгрудились вокруг, прилипают глазами к руке, а рука трясется мелко и противно.

Покатились кости, так бы и потянулся за ними – поправить, перебросить, но поздно. Одна выкатила «шесть» - спасибо, родная; вторая помедлила, покачалась на грани… Шесть. 

Толпа вокруг взорвалась воплями. Старик поглядел только — все смолкли. 

Крутит кости в руке, смотрит так, что куда там Темному Лорду.

Смокинг на спине промок, промокла шелковая рубашка, пот течет по позвоночнику холодной рекой страха. 

Кости мелькнули в воздухе; медленно, медленно легли на стол — стук, покатились — тоже медленно, медленно, надрывая сердце, и всего-то надо старику выбросить «десять», и тогда ставка его, ему достанется золотой треугольник с готической S. 

Не отдам. И тут же понял: нельзя не отдать. Не сможешь не отдать. Потому что проиграл. А кости все катятся и катятся. Остановились. Молча все склонились в их сторону, словно кланяясь великому богу Игры. Два и один. Три.

Проиграл старик.

Спокойно, руки не дрожат, взял со стола, с толстого дорого сукна треугольники. Свой лег в ладонь с радостью, прижался, потеплел сразу; второй как будто осторожничал, пугался, но несильно.

— Прощайте, дамы и господа. Спасибо за игру.

И голос не дрожит, и спина прямая. Так, с прямой спиной, мокрый, как мышь, вышел из гостиной. Старик и гости молча глядели вслед, остановить не пытались. Вниз по лестнице, рука в кармане судорожно сжимает драгоценные треугольники, углы больно впиваются в ладонь, но разжать ее, выпустить добычу еще больнее.

Горбун, кривясь, подал пальто, открыл дверь. На пороге — быстро скользнуть взглядом по странному, нехорошему дому, оставленному навсегда. На стене, под лестницей, где недавно только полосатые обои украшали стену, висел новый портрет. Молодого, глупого карася, которому так и не дали отыграться. Скучное, невыразительное лицо, а глаза его… а в глазах его… 

Стальная игла вошла под ребра, прошла сквозь мягкие ткани к сердцу, и оно затрепетало, готовое лопнуть. 

— Северус!

Больно, больно…

— Северус, мальчик мой! С тобой все хорошо?

Смутное пятно перед глазами покачалось и превратилось в Дамблдора. 

— Что? А… да. Все в порядке. Все хорошо. Я заснул. 

Господи, какое счастье — просто заснул. И опера уже закончилась, откланялись бас, и немолодая Гретхен, и фавны, и ведьмы, и занавес задернут, и нет толстяка в ложе напротив. Тара-ра-рам. 

В гардеробе, надевая пальто, сунул руку в карман, и сердце тренькало, как одинокая скрипка в пустой оркестровой яме, пока рассматривал золотой треугольник с буквой H в центре. 

— Что это? — Дамблдор с любопытством присмотрелся к безделушке.

— В кости выиграл, — ответил глупый, болтливый язык без ведома и согласия разума.

— Вот как? — Дамблдор поглядел сквозь очки как-то странно, собирался что-то сказать, но слова запутались в седой бороде, и наружу вышло только невнятное «гм». 

А в опере больше ноги моей не будет.

Сатана там правит бал. 

***  
Отбушевала метель, праздничный ведьмин кортеж умчался к ледяным альпийским вершинам. С неба падают белые звезды-снежинки, к их медленному вальсу пошла бы тишина, но бродят по улицам подгулявшие магглы, ряженый Санта трясет на углу колокольчиком. Аппарировать не хочется, хочется бродить до утра по тихим улицам, наверное, есть и такие; вдыхать мятный аромат чистого снега. 

Тем, кто любит Рождество, нужно праздновать его в пряничной Праге, но лучшие ночи перед Рождеством бывают только в Лондоне и Санкт-Петербурге, где в самых камнях таится сладкая жуть чертовщины. 

Забрел непонятно куда: узкая улица легла расщелиной между старыми домами, ни души, и кажется — выскочит сейчас из подворотни маленький, черный, квадратный, схватит за рукав… Кто-то налетел сзади, едва не опрокинул в снег. 

— Простите, сэр… про… профессор… Снейп?

— Поттер.

Пароль — отзыв.

«Терпеть тебя не могу» — «Аналогично».

Радовался возвращению Дамблдора безмерно, но Снейпу маленькой этой шутки с «Авадой» в качестве шутихи так и не простил. Должно быть, не смешно ему было. Кто придумал шутку? Дамблдор. А кого будем за нее ненавидеть? Угадайте с трех попыток. Ах, угадаете с первой? Да, это несложно.

— Счастливого Рождества, сэр.

Повстречаться темной ночью в безлюдном переулке с Поттером, пожелать друг другу счастливого Рождества и разойтись — не достойное ли это завершение абсурдного вечера? 

Сатанатам снова заскакал по беззащитному мозгу.

— Счастливого… прощайте, Поттер.

— А… не хотите зайти? Вот в этом доме моя квартира. 

Поттер, что с тобой? 

— Я спешу.

— Ненадолго. Выпьем шампанского — ведь до полуночи осталось десять минут. Домой вы уже не успеете. 

Поттер, зачем ты это предлагаешь? Какая твоя печаль, успею я встретить Рождество шампанским или нет? И вообще, откуда ты взялся?

На очки налипают снежинки, и он смахивает их перчаткой. Легкая потерянность во взгляде: словно что-то ему очень нужно, а вот что — он и сам понять не может. 

— Я тут живу. Вышел вот шампанского купить (показал две толстостенные, глянцевые бутылки), смотрю… пойдем, Снейп, проводим прошлое. 

Не ходи за ним, предупреждает внутренний голос. Проводим прошлое, надо же. Однако все происходит, точно во сне, когда совершаешь нелепые поступки, а сам уверен — так и надо, все правильно. 

Дом новый, над крыльцом — неоновая трубка, и свет от нее не качается, такой же яркий и уверенный, как и хозяин дома. Поттер распахивает двери, неловко улыбается, поправляет очки.

Маленькая гостиная завалена холостяцким хламом, в большом гостеприимном камине потрескивают дрова.

— Рождество встречают не шампанским, а пуншем, Поттер.

— Нет у меня пунша, Снейп, а шампанское есть. Пей, что дают.

Что же он так смотрит? Снял очки, дужкой провел по нижней губе. Давай, давай свою шипучку, выпить быстрее и уйти восвояси. Пузатая бутылка плюнула пеной, полилась в бокалы игристая жидкость, легкая, как французская музыка. Фужеры сошлись боками, зазвенели — dingle bell, dingle bell… нет, это уже из другой оперы. 

— Уже полночь? 

— Не знаю… у меня часы встали. 

— Что, все?

— Все. Их у меня… они у меня одни. Были.

Так откуда же ты знал, что до полуночи всего десять минут осталось? Лжец. 

— Все, Поттер, Рождество мы встретили, шампанское выпили, прошлое проводили. Я пойду.

— Нет, Снейп, погоди. У меня еще водка есть. 

— Водку не буду. И вообще, чего тебе надо? 

Странно, тоскливо стеснило грудь, и заныла стальная игла под сердцем. С треском переломилось полено в камине, рассыпав ворох багровых искр; свет заиграл в обрывках фольги на полу — сусальным золотом, почерневшим серебром.

— Тебе что, плохо? Снейп? Плохо тебе?

— Иди к черту. 

— Дай я тебе галстук развяжу.

— Иди к черту.

— Снейп!

— Иди к черту.

Сатана там правит бал…

Очнулся в темной комнате, в чужой постели. Белье, кажется, несвежее, и дует из щелястого окна. Человеку, который вырос в чулане, и такая обстановка не кажется чрезмерно аскетичной. 

Галстук развязал, как и грозился, и смокинг снял… и вообще все снял. И сам улегся рядом. Поттер, чего тебе надо? 

— Снейп, тебе плохо?

Пламя свечи сладострастно выгибается под сильной ладонью ветра.

— Нет, мне хорошо.

— Совсем хорошо?

Язык скользит по позвоночнику, ниже, ниже, по пересохшему руслу реки страха, еще ниже… О, лучше не бывает.

Выгнись тетивой, выгнись, как пламя свечи, под ладонью; не знаю, чего ты хочешь, но медленно, медленно, надрывая сердце, войти в тесноту, во тьму, чтобы перед глазами рассыпались багровые искры, сорвать поцелуй, как фольгу; выгибайся и кричи, когда потечет в тебя белая пена.

— Поттер, тебе хорошо?

— Ах-х-х… 

— Совсем хорошо?

— Иди к черту… Да, да, да!

Наслаждение выпито, сосуд опустел; последние, ленивые, затухающие движения бедер, и он так же медленно содрогается на теперь уже окончательно и бесповоротно несвежем белье. Бабочка экстаза, умирая, трепещет крылышками в паху; тело легкое и пустое, как покинутый кокон. Поттер подается вперед и высвобождается, соскальзывает с влажного члена, ласково касается обожженной поцелуями кожи. Смотрит в глаза — как бы легко, но недоверчиво, пробуждая этим взглядом рассудок, но медленные движения ладони заставляют его снова упасть в теплую, бархатную дрему, ресницы тяжелеют, а за спущенными пыльными шторами падают крупные снежные хлопья. 

Сейчас поднять каменные веки — всюду красный плюш и сусальное золото, пучит рачьи глаза толстяк в ложе напротив, и дебелая Гретхен разбирает фальшивые жемчуга. 

Нет, все та же темная, незнакомая комната, и Поттер тихо дышит рядом и улыбается блаженно. Не так странен был сон, как это неожиданное происшествие: рождественской ночью остался один вечно окруженный свитой Поттер, и точно ждал, почуял в огромном Лондоне, как пес чует хозяина, навек забравшего его душу... 

Дикая, несообразная, единственно верная мысль, раз и навек объяснившая все, прошила череп от виска к виску. Растекшееся от удовольствия тело вмиг сделалось жестким, собралось вокруг стального стержня позвоночника, волной жара смыло дремоту. 

Не одеваясь, прямо как был, вздрагивая от холода, спустился в гостиную. Догорели поленья, и только синие вспышки ядовитого газа мерцали в разинутой пасти камина. Пальто осталось в крохотной передней, перекинутое неряхой Поттером через спинку стула. Поднял его, встряхнул — червонный жетон упал на тростниковую циновку. И в тот же миг Поттер зашевелился, заерзал в постели, выдохнул тяжело: не нужно подниматься и проверять, так ли это. Это — так. 

В уединенном доме, в огромной гостиной, закрученной в пространстве винтом, черти играли на души. Откуда взялась у старика Поттерова душа, откуда груды медных жетонов на столах и редкое серебро? 

Вспомнил, как тяжелый треугольник с выпуклой готической S лег на зеленое сукно, и как медленно, медленно катились кости, и страшные стариковы глаза с раскаленными иглами зрачков вперились из темноты, и колени подкосились: глупый карась на стене, в золоченой раме смотрит жалко и умоляюще. Так, на подламывающихся ногах, не чувствуя холода, выигрыш зажат в кулаке, дополз по бесконечной лестнице до спальни. Положил треугольник на голую грудь, сверху накрыл Поттеровой ладонью, чтобы не соскользнул; лицо спящего просветлело и пальцы стиснули золотую вещицу: мое. 

А вот теперь уйти, пока не проснулся Поттер, проигранный чертом в кости, и не видеть, как светлую улыбку стирают недоумение, и стыд, и злоба. Долго копался, перебирая набросанную как попало одежду; галстук так и не нашелся, черт с ним, пусть пропадает, больше он все равно не понадобится, и одной запонки нет. 

Наверху заскрипели половицы, стукнула дверь — заметался, как застигнутый врасплох домушник, покатилась пустая бутылка, выскочил в переднюю. Пальто в охапку и прыгнуть прямо отсюда… куда угодно. В Гайд-парк, там тихо сейчас, гуляки разбрелись по домам, падают звезды-снежинки и в белых шубах стоят важные деревья. 

Смахнул перчаткой пушистое холодной облако со скамьи, уселся, не чувствуя холода. Пальто распахнуто, мерзнет в петлице алая гвоздичка. Для чего-то прикрыл ее рукой, под ладонью смялись шелковые лепестки и гулко забухало сердце. 

Скоро забудется странная ночь, и сны завянут быстрее, чем эта гвоздика; нет больше золотого треугольника в кармане, да и был ли он? Не было ничего. Просто заснул в опере под сложную вязь бархатного баса и звенящего медью оркестра; потом гулял до изнеможения по мятным улицам, вытряхивая Сатанатама из отяжелевшей головы; и здесь, в тихом парке, на скамью вместе со снегом осыпались блестящие, фальшивые, как серебряная фольга, несусветные фантазии: стук костей, шипение оседающей пены в фужерах, шепот искусанных губ — пламя свечи сладострастно выгибается под сильной ладонью ветра. 

Не будет этого, не было этого никогда.

— Сэр!

Профессионально-подозрительный взгляд буравит человека в длинном черном пальто и вечернем костюме, одиноко сгорбившегося на скамейке — снег на пальто, снег в волосах. 

Наклонился ближе: не пьян ли? Нет, бдительный «бобби», вытянувший несчастливый жребий дежурить в праздничную ночь, не пьян; нет, не болен. Не хватало только очутится в маггловском лазарете, все остальное сегодня уже было.

— Вам вызвать такси?

— Нет, спасибо, сам доберусь. Мне недалеко.

Острый взгляд полицейского застревает мелкими шипами в шее и в лопатках, может, аппарировать у него на глазах? Пусть и ему достанется малая толика чертовщины; впрочем, нет: взошла первая звезда, волхвы в Бетлееме мирром и ладаном поклонились Младенцу, и сгинули черти. Пора сгинуть и тебе. 

Старинный дом на отшибе от прочих, среди старых яблонь и лип, красная черепица не видна сейчас под искрящимся розовым снегом. Лишь гребня крыши коснулась заря, стены еще увиты лиловым виноградом ночных теней. Каменные ступени покрыты белым ковром, на нем, свежевыпавшем, — отчетливый рисунок следов. Чьи-то черные подошвы прошлись по крыльцу, кто-то отпер запечатанную сложным заклятием дверь и ждет его внутри. Будет тебе на рождественские пряники, незваный гость.

— Ты забыл, — Поттер неловко поправляет очки, протягивает черную шелковую ленту — галстук и утерянную впопыхах запонку.

— Да… гм. Забыл.

Кажется, перебранка со взаимными оскорблениями и «Авадой» в качестве финальной точки, отменяется. 

— Поттер. 

— Можешь называть меня по имени.

— Да, для этого мы достаточно хорошо знакомы… Поттер, что тебе нужно?

— Почему ты без конца меня об этом спрашиваешь?

— Потому что хочу услышать ответ.

— Лучше ты мне ответь — что это?

Красноватые блики играют на золотой безделушке. 

— Это ведь ты оставил?

— Нет, Санта Клаус спустился к тебе по каминной трубе. 

— Это подарок?

Сколько ни молчи, а ответить нужно. 

— Да, подарок.

Зеленые глаза расширяются. Кролик выскочил из шляпы, цветной платок превратился в голубя, забились белые крылья в руках салонного мага.

— Но как же? Ты ведь не мог знать, что мы встретимся.

И определенно не мог знать, чем эта встреча закончится.

— Иногда случаются странные вещи. Особенно в такую ночь, как вчерашняя. 

Поттер покраснел. Забравшееся в окна солнце коснулось треугольника, погладило его тонкими прозрачными лучами.

— У меня такое чувство, что это — самая нужная вещь из всех, которые мне когда-нибудь дарили.

— Смотри, не потеряй.

Предупреждение звучит неожиданно серьезно, и так же серьезен ответ:

— Не потеряю.

Поттер откидывается в кресле и все не уходит, но глупо, глупо надеяться: закончился праздник, алые лепестки гвоздики тронуты по краям увяданием, и сны остались на холодном сиденье парковой скамьи. Утром садовники сметут их вместе с разноцветными кружочками конфетти и прочим мусором. Уходи, надо снять этот нелепо кургузый смокинг, смыть вчерашнее горячей водой, забыть, как игральная кость стояла на ребре, размышляла, пятнистая злая зверушка, какой из лоснящихся бочков показать игрокам. 

— А вот отдарить мне тебя нечем. Какой бы подарок тебя порадовал?

— Собственно, Поттер, ты меня уже порадовал.

Боги, за что покарали самым страшным проклятием — глупым, болтливым языком, с которого срываются невозможные, ядовитые слова? 

— Ты спрашивал, что мне нужно… 

— Да.

— Тебя.

Не-воз-мож-но. 

Ведь вернул ему золотой жетон, так почему же он говорит это? Забирай свою душу и позволь мне висеть в пустоте. 

— Все, Поттер, уходи.

— Нет, Снейп, я останусь. 

Как может высокий и давно уже утративший мальчишескую хрупкость Поттер виться, как дикий виноград? Как ему удается оказываться сразу со всех сторон? Облизывает губы — не свои — острым розовым языком («Северус…»), очки бросает куда-то в сторону камина и, кажется, разбивает – тоненько звякает стекло. Глаза, как черные провалы, и в самой глубине мерцает раскаленная точка зрачка. Снейп, что ты выиграл в кости? Неважно, всем полагаются подарки в Рождество. Каков человек — таков и подарок. 

Сплетаются черный бархат и золотая канитель в единую нить, и сон сплетается с явью, и мечта — с реальностью. 

Люди гибнут за металл… тара-ра-рам… Сатана там правит бал…


End file.
